User talk:Gold Star
How to post a pic Sorry to bother you but i don't know how to post a picture, (sorry i'm such a noob) it would be awesome if you could help me. From Erso33 P.S I cant link it aghhh When you edit an article, then you will see on the right side there is a button that says Photo, Gallery, Slideshow, Slider, Video and Table. It is under the Add features and media. You can also see it when you were writing this message. You can add pictures, videos or make a gallery of pictures. Here is the old version of uploading pictures. I know it's old but I hope it helps a little to explain. Hope this helps :) And you can also see on the top side of the editor, there is signature. You should press it every time you finish writing a message to someone so they know who is writing it. DSM144 10:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Please don't add any unnessesary pictures to the articles. I found on some articles that there were two same pictures. And too many pictures in one article are also no good. DSM144 10:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi. : ) I wanted to ask one thing: From where did you get the wikia title font? (I must know plz) Hisana456 13:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Here. Hope it helps. DSM144 15:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Poll Are you the one who does the main page poll? If so I think there should be one about which characteer from Alice in wonderland will be the next chain. There's lots of options, like Borogove, Mome Raths, Jub Jub Bird etc. just thought it might be a good idea :p (Leviathan657 23:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC)) Ok. Ill do it for August! So can you write the question here and on the 1st of August Ill post it on the MP :) I didn't watch Alice in Wonderland so I don't know. DSM144 23:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright so... Which Wonderland creature should be the next new chain? *''The Mock Turtle'' *''Bill The Lizard'' *''The Jub Jub Bird'' *''The Borogoves'' *''The Mome Raths'' *''Other'' (Leviathan657 01:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC)) Done. You can see it on the MP. :) DSM144 12:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Templates'' Was it you who made the Vessalius Family Template? It's nice but there needs to be one for the Nightrays and Baskervilles too if theres a Vessalius one. I looked for how to make them myself but I have no idea where to start :S (Leviathan657 00:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) You can copy from the Vessalius page. Go to Source mode and just copy everything from that templates section. My internet connection is really slow right now and it takes me ages to get something done on wikis. You can do it and if you make any mistakes just let me know and Ill fix it. Or do you want me to do it ? DSM144 00:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I looked into it, but got kind of confused so I don't think I can do it, but if you're having problems at the moment I can ask someone else if they can do it instead, I understand bad internet connections, until recently mine was completely out for 2 1/2 months and I had to sponge off of friends' computers instead :p (Leviathan657 03:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) No prob. Ill do it but it will take me some time. DSM144 12:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I finished putting the Templates to Nightray and Baskerville Families pages. I would like to make a Rainsworth Family page. Along with Barma Family page. So then we can make a page called the Duke Houses (I think thats the name. Correct me if Im wrong). So what do you think ? DSM144 17:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, Idk about the name though, I think they're called Dukedoms a lot but I don't know for sure :p (Leviathan657 19:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC)) Ill name it Dukedoms (If its wrong we'll change it later). DSM144 20:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Hey there, I actually wanted to ask you a huge favor. As you know, I run the Wikia Anime Twitter account. It's kind of a pet project for me at Wikia and it's really important for me that all our amazing anime/manga wikis get featured and appreciated. Lately, I've been taking a step back from actively tweeting and I wanted to pass the account along to our Community. Bereisgreat (I'm sure you've seen him around) has been helping me out in the last couple of weeks and doing an AMAZING job. I wanted to ask you also because I know you've been supportive with the anime Twitter account and I know what an amazing job you do on the wikis. If you don't have time, it's absolutely no pressure but I would be so happy if you decided to contribute! It would be keeping the Twitter account active (2-3 tweets a day) and Bereisgreat could help you out. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 23:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but Im not really familiar with Twitter and I wouldn't be able to Tweet everyday. DSM144 15:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello! ^^ Hello, I am of the Pandora Wiki in Spanish, and wanted to ask permission from the administrator of this wiki to see if I could useyour template "Characters" as the basis for mine on PandoraHearts Wiki in Spanish. PD: Sorry for any spelling mistake, do not know much English Shinitenshin Yes. You can use the template. Can you post the link of your Spanish wiki. Maybe I could make a link to your spanish wiki on the main page. DSM144 18:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new to this wiki and I was just wondering if someone should change the featured article since it's November. LeoFan676 19:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ohh thanks for the reminder!!!! DSM144 21:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol np! LeoFan676 21:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Answers Wiki Can anyone at least answer the questions in the answer wiki? Different users can go there and answer question but Ill try to answer most of them. DSM144 08:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Jun's Musings So in every Volume at the end there is a little author's note where Jun (As a cat) is constantly terrorized by characters of the series. I was hoping to make a page for that but I can't find any pics of it aside from Volumes 8, 12, 13, 14 and 15 which are already on here. I know 2-7 because I have those volumes but my scanner doesn't work. So I'm just wondering if you had anything that could be used. Here's what I know: *Volume 1 *Volume 2 - B-Rabbit *Volume 3 - Alice *Volume 4 - Vincent *Volume 5 - Cheshire *Volume 6 - Fang and Doug *Volume 7 - Rufus Barma (Illusion) *Volume 8 - Echo's Juota-San puppet *Volume 9 *Volume 10 *Volume 11 *Volume 12 - Marie *Volume 13 - Lily and Bandersnatch *Volume 14 - Humpty Dumpty (Clone) *Volume 15 - Isla Yura (Leviathan657 18:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC)) Ok no prob. with anything related to pandora hearts, you can make the page. Althought On the 1st Volume that I have ,I see Jun as a rabbit :) Ill try to help you look for the pictures but I think that I wont find them that easliy. DSM144 18:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks :) Yeah I wouldn't know about the 1st volume because when I went to buy it, Volume 2 was there as well, and I could only get one so I opted for two, even though in Canada they've continued releasing them up until Volume 7, I still don't actually have Volume 1 :p (Leviathan657 20:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC)) 'What website?' I've been wondering for a while now... um..where do you get those manga pics of lacie, glen, jack and oswald? what site do you go to to read manga? .... in all of the mangasites i know, the latest chapter: Lacie , is not out yet... but i see you already have pics of the manga... um...may i know where you got those, please? 22:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Glen Baskerville So now that we've finally seen what another one of Glen's bodies looked like, there's something I'd be interested in doing to the page. On some other wikis there are characters with more than one profile, so if viewers of the website wanted they could just click on a tab and view which ever of the profile that they wanted. I'd suggest doing it on Glen's page, problem is that I have no idea how it's done. We could also do similar things for characters like Cheshire, who had 4 different forms. I was just wondering if you knew how to do something like this (Leviathan657 21:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC)) I think that I know what you mean. Is it something like this? DSM144 07:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes like that :) (Leviathan657 21:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC)) There's a new issue with Glen... The old Glen's name was revealed in LXIX to be Revy. So I was thinking just to break down the Glen page, send the info to the Oswald and soon-to-be Revy page, and then have the 'Glen' page to explain the title of Glen. (Leviathan657 23:16, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) I like that idea! Let's do that. Thanks for letting me know. DSM144 15:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have a wrong to add a picture in Pandora Hearts Wiki. Can you help me? Please... How do I add user boxes to my profile? Sorry to bother you Sorry to bother you but how can I add user boxes to myprofile? User boxes? Do you mean like the characters user boxes, with the info of the character? DSM144 20:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I have a look at lot's of people's profile(I'm not a stalker! >3<) and they have those user boxes so I'm thinking of having one Copy this on your profile from the source mode. Then go on it and press edit to change and fill in your info. Of course you don't have to fill them all in. You can leave some empty. But when you edit your profile you'll have to go to source mode to insert this. Ask me if you are struggling again. Ill be glad to help. --DSM144 13:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Caucus Race Do you know if the Caucus Race stories are considered to be canon? I created the Dalia page yesturday (forgot to sign in) and was thinking about adding her story from the Caucus race to Gil's page, it would be after the Latowidge Arc but before the Sablier Arc from the way the Story of the Nightrays: Black Widow was set up. I'm just not sure if its canon or not, and I wanted a second opinion before I did something about it. (Leviathan657 23:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC)) Caucus Race is a light novel so I don't think that we should include the story in the character pages. We can create a page for the novel and write the story there. DSM144 16:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, aside from the Dalia page I didn't think any other characters from the Black Widow story really needed one. Plus Black Widow is all that's translated into English aside from the manga side stories for Golden Drops and Pink Curse. Another thing I'm trying to do is round up the chapters where Oswald appears as Glen, I've only added a few to the page so far. (Leviathan657 17:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC)) Sorry for editing, but... Hello! ^^ I'm sorry about my constant editing profile pics, I did not notice your message and just though there was some kind of error that kept changing them back. But on some of characters (like Rufus and Reim) are barely visible and Break does not even look like Break, does he? I mean, looking at his recent personality and actions, he seems pretty OOC. Considering Reo got his spoiler-ish manga picture (Vince has a normal picture too) why would they have derp-ish anime pictures? I even think that having manga pictures would be more correct, because this wiki is mainly about manga theories and informations, while anime was kind of filler-ish and short (not to mention that sometimes animation was quite strange - kept giving them really pointy and giant chins, oversized or too small eyes, big mouths and so on...). And their profile pictures should not be a mere screenshots (their quality is not really good). At least they should be from artworks. Although again I'm sorry I did something troublesome, I won't edit them again. :) Isnaria 15:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC)